Darkrai's Appearance
by Pokemon Trainer Green
Summary: Darkrai makes himself known as he appears in front of my eyes. I was in a strange city, with everything dark, and it supposed to never become light.


_It was dark, and it was to never become light in this world... ever. _

I looked around the town I was in, guided by the aid of the lights in the town I walked around some. There were strange highways lighted in purple, to the way they were going. I could see about 6 big clock towers around the town, lit up with yellow, and I was under one of them.

"Hello?" I had called to see if someone lived here, but I got no response, "IS ANYONE HERE! ?" My voice echoed in the town, still no one answered.

I saw a old house by one of the clock towers, and I realized that the one that I and the house was by, was the biggest. I decided I should go in, I mean what did I have to lose?

"Hello?" The door creaked open as I entered the house, it was much bigger inside from what it looked like out. It was almost pitch black in the house, I explored it for a while, tripping and crawling over many things. Then I came to a light. I looked at it, and it seemed like a kitchen. When I entered, here was one light flickering above the dinning table.

"Hello? Is someone in here?" I called out to see if anyone lived there, and, I got an answer.

"Go away," It was a man's voice.

"Um, Hello?" I asked as the man got out from hiding in a corner.

"You must go now," He said.

"Why?" I asked him, curious.

"Because, _he_ is here,"

"Well, who is he?" I was a bit confused.

"The darkness,"

"What?"

"The worst nightmare,"

"You still haven't answered my question," I sighed. Then we heard some shuffling come from the living room.

"H-He's back," The man cowered back into his little corner.

"Who's back?" I asked again, hoping for a better answer.

"The one that enveloped this world in darkness,"

"Okay?" I sighed, I wasn't going to get a strait answer from this guy, and all of a sudden, my parents burst through the door into the kitchen.

"Honey, we should leave right now," My mom came over here and hugged me.

"So then why leave me here in the first place?"

"It was a huge mistake," My dad tried to cover whatever they were hiding.

"No I can't go," My parents stood there confused, while I talked, "Because I need to find something out,"

"You'll regret it kid!" The man yelled as I walked towards the living room. But I didn't stop, I wanted a strait answer.

Before I went in the living room, I looked back at everyone, my mother and father had vanished and the man was back in his corner. The one light in the kitchen flickered off.

It was now, defiantly pitch black, I couldn't even see my hands in front of my face, "Hello?"

No response...

Again I called out, "Is anyone here? I want to meet you!"

Still no answer,

"If you come out and I scream," I thought about what I was saying for a moment, "It is just because you startled me! I don't want to hurt you in anyway! Could we, maybe just be friends!"

I waited for a couple of minutes, hoping for a answer.

"HMM," A heard some sort of voice in front of me.

And then almost right at that moment, a huge bolt of lightning flashed by the windows of the living room, it allowed me to see anything in the room for a couple of seconds, and then I saw the dark figure in front of me, It did startle me, of course, so i jumped a bit, "Y-You," I bit my lip, it was the eternal darkness.

It was Darkrai, right in front of me.

And before the light faded I thought I saw something.

Darkrai, smiled at me.

And then I woke up! How nice! XD

. . . . . . .

But this was seriously my dream... kinda creepy, right? Then again I thought it was awesome! I told PTYellow my dream, and she told me that Darkrai payed me a visit! XD How cool! But anyway, when I woke up I was breathing way hard, wondering if that really was my dream, or i just imagined it. But I do conquer, it was some sort of nightmare, so it made me think about PTYellow's comment. But it was so amazing! Since then I have tried to have a dream about why I had Darkrai visit, so far... no luck. I had this dream about a week ago, it is amazing that I still remember it. But the city I saw in the dream... It was the most amazing site, seeing the highways lit up in purple and blue lights, and having 6 clock towers lit up in yellow, it was amazing. Someday, I will draw what I saw. But this dream I will never forget.


End file.
